This invention relates generally to a miniature printer and especially to a printer utilized in electronic table calculators, pocket calculators, and the like. In the art, such printers have generally required a constant input of energy to power the respective paper feeding, character selection, printing and inking functions. Such constant power requirements can cause a large drain on the small batteries generally utilized to power such devices. The instant invention is directed to a miniature printer utilizing energy storage means to power the respective functions without the need of constant energy input.